


Немного о релаксации

by Alex_Kollins



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: - Эх, вечно этого Себастиана надо останавливать…





	

Замужество — это прекрасно. Особенно, когда твой муж самый шикарный мужчина на свете. Просыпаться вместе по утрам, варить кофе, готовить завтрак — кажется, Себастиан нашёл свой рай. Хантер был тем идеалом, о котором можно было только мечтать: внимательный, любящий, верный и заботливый. И, кажется, Себастиан выиграл свой джекпот. 

Медовый месяц они провели в Венеции — в городе для таких, как Себастиан с Хантером — счастливых и влюблённых. Конечно, они неплохо потратились, но путешествие стоило того. Каждый уголок в городе был будто из романтического фильма, отовсюду доносились серенады, отчего Себастиан совсем разнежился и превратился из саркастичного и истеричного Смайта в ласкового Бастиана. Правда, по ночам за закрытыми дверями их гостиничного номера он вновь давал жару, отчего у Хантера были длинные красные следы от ногтей на спине и счастливая улыбка на лице. Парочка была знакома ещё с академии Далтон, но они до сих пор не могли насытиться друг другом в сексуальном плане. 

Несмотря на продолжительность их отношений, Себастиан будет переезжать к своему мужу только сегодня. Давний принцип не жить совместно с парнем до тех пор, пока не выйдешь за него замуж, оставался принципом и по сей день. С восемнадцати лет он жил вместе со своим другом Куртом, с которым он был знаком с детского садика. Правда, у Курта был Блейн, так что глупый принцип Себастиана неимоверно раздражал как клейн, так и Хантера. 

Возвращаться домой до ужаса не хотелось, несмотря на то, что парни соскучились по своим друзьям и особенно по Курту и Блейну. Интересно, как там поживают эти двое? Но Себастиан догадывался, что в их отсутствие они явно не скучали. 

— Ох, представляю, какие они счастливые, что их наконец оставили жить одних, — счастливо прелепетал Себастиан, подходя к лоту друзей. В Венеции они накупили им кучу подарков, пакеты с которыми они сейчас несли, едва переводя дух скорее не из-за тяжёлой ношы, а из-за того, что они очень спешили повидать своих друзей. 

— Я уже вижу их телячьи нежности. Серьёзно, я так часто застаю их обнимающимися, отчего создаётся впечатление, что кто-то балуется суперклеем.

— Милый, мы недалеко от них ушли, — проворковал Себастиан и прижался к Хантеру. 

Как только они подошли к двери нужного лота, Себастиан постучался, а затем взял под руку Хантера. Через несколько секунд послышались приближающиеся шаги, а через мгновение перед ними предстал всё тот же загеленный Блейн Андерсон. Правда, когда они уезжали, Блейн чуть ли не скакал от радости, что их с Куртом оставляют одних. Сейчас же он, грустно вздохнув, пробормотал: 

— Ну вот, опять всё заново…

Блейн, понурив голову, покинул озадаченных друзей, оставив кучу вопросов. Хантер с Себастианом, открыв рты от удивления, недоумённо переглянулись. 

— Что значит «опять всё заново»? — переспросил Себастиан у мужа.

— Кажется, не надо было оставлять их одних. 

Они какое-то время мялись у порога, не зная, стоит ли мешать парням заниматься своими делами. Вдруг они в «города» играли или, допустим, «кто первый моргнёт, тот проиграл»? Это было бы вполне в стиле клейн — расстроиться из-за проигрыша в детской игре. 

Всё же пройдя в квартиру, супруги направились на кухню — оттуда слышалась странная безмолвная возня. 

— Что здесь происходит? 

Мягко говоря, Себастиан был очень удивлён увиденным: сидя за обеденным столом, Курт, нахмурившись, пересыпал гречку из одного кувшина в другой, а Блейн же что-то бубнил себе под нос и перекладывал по одной макаронине из пакета в пакет. Оба вели себя так, будто находились в комнате одни, и даже бровью не повели, когда Себастиан с Хантером зашли на кухню. 

Себастиану стало не по себе. Это что получается — пока они, значит, тратили в Венеции все деньги, подаренные на свадьбе, их друзья нищебродствуют до такой степени, что пересчитывают еду по крупинкам? 

— Что здесь происходит?! — повторил Себастиан, отшатываясь назад в полном непонимании. — Вы почему не позвонили нам и не сказали, что у вас настолько всё с баблом плохо?! 

— Бас, успокойся, — попытался остановить его Хантер. — Может, просто… 

— Ничего не просто! Курт! Я же просил тебя, если у вас проблемы — звонить. Или у вас денег нет, даже оплатить телефон?! 

Курт, смотря на то, как его друг бесится, только лишь тихонько рассмеялся. Чем, кстати говоря, ещё больше разозлил Себастиана: 

— Бас, у нас все… 

— Плохо! Ну, я так и знал! Хантер, а ну за мной. Мы в ближайший супермаркет. 

После этого Себастиан буквально сорвался с места и вылетел из лота, не замечая никого на своём пути и даже не удосуживаясь закрыть за собой входную дверь. Ещё бы! Его лучшие друзья сидят в одиночестве и медленно пересчитывают запасы в то время, пока они с Хантером прохлаждались. 

— Что сидим?! А ну марш за ним! — вскипел Хантер, разворачиваясь к клейн. — И что это вообще вы делаете? 

— Это всё Рейчел, — начал Блейн. — Когда меня взяли в тот же театр, что и её, она мне рассказала об этом способе успокоить нервы. Просто сидишь и релаксируешь. Перебираешь что-то маленькое, или же как Куртси делал — пересыпаешь что-то. 

— Это значит?.. 

— Это значит, что у нас всё в порядке, — пожал плечами Курт. — И у нас всё есть... Мы просто сидим и пытаемся успокоить нервы, потому что Блейна достал режиссёр, а меня в НЙАДИ один преподаватель… Мы просто… 

— Черт, парни, вы не могли… 

— Не могли, потому что Бас нам и слова вставить не дал. А вообще бегом за твоим мужем. Я этого парня знаю, — воскликнул Курт. — Он скупит весь магазин, даже глазом не моргнув! 

Курт и Хантер сорвались с места, чтобы догнать Себастиана, который наверняка уже был на полпути к магазину, а Блейн остался в квартире и продолжил своё занятие, лишь тихо произнеся: 

— Эх, вечно этого Себастиана надо останавливать…


End file.
